


Helpless

by nomsie500



Series: Domination for Dummies [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomsie500/pseuds/nomsie500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander can't sleep and he hasn't told his daddies why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

It was one o’clock in the morning when Alexander finally decided to crawl out of bed and go out for fresh air. He had been having trouble sleeping lately, something that he found very strange and difficult to talk about with his two daddies. Alexander could normally fall asleep easily tucked between Daddy Thomas and Daddy James, but for the past week he had been struggling with the insomnia he used to live with in St. Croix.

Alexander was sitting under a tree in the backyard, eyes closed, when he heard the back door slam and the sound of someone running towards him. Alex looked up and smiled when he saw Thomas, closing his eyes again. Thomas decided to interrupt his meditative state by pulling him into a hug.

“What are you doing out here, Baby?” Thomas asked, concern lacing his tone.

“I couldn’t sleep, thought fresh air would help,” Alex replied.

“Daddy James and I thought you had run away again, Baby. You can’t just leave unannounced, especially in the middle of the night,” Thomas scolded.

“I know, Daddy. I’m sorry, Daddy,” Alex replied, feeling very small.

“It’s okay, Baby, you won’t be punished this time,” Thomas whispered.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You don’t need to thank me. Now, why can’t you sleep?” Thomas asked, keeping his voice soft.

“I never told you this, but I had terrible insomnia when I was younger, more specifically when I was still living in St. Croix. I guess I had trouble sleeping because I never knew what the next day would bring. I never knew if I was going to survive the next day. Combine that with the nightmares I’d have about my mom dying and the hurricane and poof, you have an insomniac,” Alexander explained.

“Why didn’t you ever tell us you had nightmares, Baby? We could’ve helped you,” Thomas asks, sounding very sad.

“You guys do help. I don’t have nightmares when I’m with you. I know the storm can’t get to me when I’m with my daddies,” Alex clarified.  
“I’m glad to hear that, Baby,” Thomas smiled, pulling Alexander into another hug.

James came running over, winded from just having sprinted around the house. Thomas let go of Alexander so James could hug him.

“Kitten, why did you leave? Daddy and I were so worried about you,” James inquired.

“Our baby boy’s an insomniac, Jemmy,” Thomas answered.

“Really? Why didn’t you tell us, Ally Cat?” James asked.

“I haven’t had problems sleeping lately. I don’t have nightmares about the storm or anything, I only started had trouble sleeping last week,” Alexander explained. 

“You still could’ve told us, Kitten. We would’ve helped you get to sleep,” James said, Thomas nodding in agreement.

“I didn’t think it was important,” Alexander blushed.

“Anything is important when it come to you, Baby,” Thomas reassured.

“Come on, Kitten. Let’s get you back to bed,” James said, the trio standing up and walking back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want to see any aspects of their relationship? I would love to hear some recommendations!


End file.
